It happened so quick
by Devilswriting
Summary: Severus is greiving, Hermione is pregnant how can these two resolve their differences and problems to help build a life for their child
1. What a potion!

It happened so quick 

It was another horrible day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Severus Snape as he was finishing up his last class for the day it was the 6th year potions class as he was scanning the children and making sure that none of them were trying to skip the work they were doing by using some kinda spell.

He was scanning but something about today threw him of a bit it was the anniversery of his ex-wifes death and he really couldnt be bothered to teach idiots especially idiots like longbottom. So instead of paying attention to his class he sat down, put his feet up and started a whole minute of silence of course the slytherins took this as an advantage to terarise the Gryffindors and in many slytherins minds that 'filthy mudblood' Draco Malfoy a silky blond haired nasty kid decided it was time to see if his plan would work.

For months Draco had been working on a potion to make some unsuspecting girl as soon as a wizard touched her obviously it had to be one that the witch had a thing for or it wouldnt work. He looked around and noticed Snape was at his desk unsuspecting of things about to happen in his class.

'Brilliant' Thought Draco 'That fucking bat wont know nothing'

At that point Draco looked around for a victim and saw Hermione Granger who had her back to him talking to Ron and laughing with Harry. Draco found this the ideal time to strike.

Carefully potioning his throw Draco threw the glass full of conception potion at Hermione and it hit her in the back, hit the floor as the glass broke

As the glass hit the floor a blast of Sapphire dust appeared at the point Snpe finished his silence to see what was going on as soon as he saw the sapphire dust he jumped out of his seat shouting

"Oh holy jesus what the hell is going on"

Snape was quick but not quick enough to fan the dust away because when he did he saw an unconcious Hermione on the floor.

He quickly examined her and found the her pulse was slow and shouted to one of the other Gryffindors

"GET MADAME POMFREY" Shouted Snape asHermione's pulse was going quite fast

Harry automatically ran out of the classroom and Draco sat in his seat satisfied withwhat he had done. He was thinking

'Brilliant that filthy mudblood will fallpregnant with his kid and then the whole school will see my godfather the way he reallyis with his own kid on the scene'

It was five more minutes until Harry returned to the dungeons with Madame Pomfrey she examined Hermiones pulse it was weak

"Theres no time to get her up totheHospital Wing i have to draw some blood and examine her here, is that alright with you professor?"

"Yes by all needs youmay preform your procedures here" Said Snape as he andthe class walked outside

All the Gryffindors and Snape were sitting worried (Snpae never told anyone but he had always had a thing for Hemione) but the Slytherins were the same were joking about not giving a monkeys.

The dungeon doors opened after half an hour and madame pomfrey walked out

"Hermione is fine i have given her various potions she is just sleeping on your desk professor until i move her is that fine"

"Huh oh yes that is fine well if eveything is finished you lot get lost to lunch OI DRACO---"

"Um professor may i speak with you a minute"


	2. Decision of a lifetime

It happened so quick.

Disclaimer: I own none of this….if I did then Sevvy would be the happiest man in the world :D

_"Um professor may i speak with you a minute"_

Severus watched Poppy for a while, why would she want to talk to him? What had he done wrong? Was something seriously wrong with Hermione that she won't tell her friends? Or did Hermione tell her anything some other time before this incident? After a while of careful consideration Severus nodded and entered the classroom with Poppy where on first glance he saw Hermione, looking fine and unhurt on his desk, so peaceful and delicate, so innocent……this house rivalry was beyond a joke!

"Now Severus, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because….the potion was a instant pregnancy potion" Poppy said with a serious, yet stern look on her face.

"And?" Severus replied, "What's it to do with me that Miss Granger took a pregnancy potion?" He asked, curiously.

"Severus…." Poppy started, but Severus cut her over again.

"I swear, Poppy, if your accusing me of having sexual relations with Miss Granger…."

"I'm not, Severus…..why would you need to read my mind? I only think that in one sense, most people only take pregnancy, especially the instant pregnancy, potion to speed up the progress of getting pregnant, without having sexual intercourse" Poppy replied, she had thought that maybe Severus and Hermione had sexual relations but then again Hermione was a sensible girl and Severus was not the type of person to do that sort of thing. "Hermione is pregnant…..and I can't think of what to do as I know not of the father and I know not of what this potion can do to this baby" She sighed.

Severus arched this brow at Poppy and sighed. Miss Granger was more then capable of keeping secrets to herself and who she was having a leg over with was none of his business. He turned away from the laying, unconscious Miss Granger and watched the floor, he saw some goo, this was the potion, what the perpetrator had used to knock Miss Granger for seven.

"Severus?" Poppy asked, gently. "I'm sorry….without knowing who the father would be I had to assume it was you, unless someone else touched her after the potion hit her"

"I think someone else would have done I had not seen her until I got close enough, and Potter was with her on his knees by her as she hit the floor, he might've touched her" Severus said, "Look Poppy, just move her….I want to be alone" He sighed.

Poppy nodded and conjured up a stretcher as Severus lifted Hermione with his wand and placed her on the stretcher staying away as if she did have some infectious disease not just pregnant. After he placed her on the stretcher and watched as Poppy started to move her carefully out, he turned his back on Hermione and Poppy. Before Poppy left, she turned around and saw Severus…an old friend who she had just accused of having intercourse with a young minor.

"Mione! How're you? I was so worried! What happened? What did they do? What was the final decision?" Hermione jumped as she heard Ginny Weasley speak in her usual high pitched voice.

Hermione turned around and saw Ginny run towards her. As Ginny got closer she slowed down and gave Hermione a massive hug. "I'm fine, Ginny, just tired" She told her.

"What was wrong? Why'd you collapse in potions?" Ginny pressed.

Hermione watched her and shushed her. "Ginny, quiet" She pressed back, "I'm…pregnant" She whispered at her friend.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! Mione!" She said, in what to her was a whisper.

Hermione sighed, "I don't want it, I've been tested on for three weeks! I don't know how it happened and why someone would do this to me….why does all the crap always happen to me? My mother had extreme post-natal depression….she never wanted me, and I don't want this baby" She sighed, walking up the stairs from the entrance hall.

Ginny followed, luckily most were on Hogsmeade visit and others were out and enjoying the sunshine, so they were not really going to be overheard. "Don't you think that this is a sign?" She asked.

"What kind of sign, Ginny?" Hermione asked, spinning around, looking at her friend. "That I should not even attend lessons because I can get hit by pregnancy potions? This is no sign, this is a disease and its going to die, I planned it yesterday…..it'll be gone by next week" She told her.

Ginny walked closer to her best friend with a very small and very forced smile on her face. "Mione….please" Ginny sighed, "My mother would care for you, I would look after you and the baby, even Harry and Ronald will help….so if you felt you'd not love the baby thena t least it would have all the love it wants from us lot" She told her.

"I don't want to do that, Gin, I'd feel too bad" Hermione sighed.

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and smiled at her, this time not forced, "Not a problem…..this baby will have a greatly extended family, and someone to always love them….just in case" Ginny smiled. "We love you and we'll love the baby"

Hermione looked at Ginny with small tears in her eyes, and nodded, "Okay, I'll keep it…." She placed her hands over her stomach, Ginny's hands over hers, "Hello, little baby, Mommy loves you" She smiled.

Ginny smiled back, "Yes she does"

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter….been so busy with work that this sort of just came into my head which was good. More on the way for next couple of weeks, where we follow Hermione's and Severus' journals and find out more about this baby…..will it be worth all the heartache to happen?**


	3. The journal of Hermione Granger

It happened so quick.

Disclaimer: I own none of this….if I did then Sevvy would be the happiest man in the world :D

**The Journal of Hermione Jane Granger:**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have just spent a very interesting week at the hospital wing after being hit by a potion. It turns out I'm pregnant. The potion from what they had told me was an instant pregnancy potion, one that couples who can't have children so now I'm another victim of this, not like I wanted children, I know I don't want this but I promised Ginny I would keep it, I went down to the hospital wing today and I have found out that I'm a week, obviously, and it's a little boy._

_Man…a boy…wow! _

_I have no idea who the father is, I have slept with no-one. I'm a Virgin and well…I'm having a baby._

_My parents will so kill me. _

_Anyway,_

_I better go…Ginny wants to look at the baby bump._

_Choa!_

_Hermione. Xxx_

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short but only a journal entry,back to normal story soon. X**


	4. The journal of Severus Snape

It happened so quick.

Disclaimer: I own none of this….if I did then Sevvy would be the happiest man in the world :D

**The Journal of Severus Tobias Snape;**

_Wow._

_What a day…Poppy must be off her mind I have never heard of this sort of potion and I'm a potions master! Then again, in all honesty I've have never had the need for anything of the sort. Pregnancy, actually instant pregnancy potion! _

_Now, Miss Granger is pregnant…a week in fact and I am more than sure that it is not mine so I'm not going to mention anything to her, at all. And I'm going to definitely going to make sure none of her friends do…in fact I'm going to write them all letters to be delivered at lunch tomorrow. So, who have I got to threaten, lets make a list here;_

_Potter, of course._

_Weasley, only naturally_

_Longbottom, well, I'm not sure whether that dunderhead knows how to read._

_Patil, oh, the twins, that would be a great idea. _

_Finnagan, of course…nothing would please me more, except threatening Potter or Weasley._

_And I suppose there are others. I know that Miss Granger is seventeen but she is still a child and a student, even if I was the father…I would not want to make her think I am a perv who did that to her curvaceous, luscious body, her full red lips…oh hell, what the fuck am I doing? I'm going to dinner before I become too hard…and plus, she's a student!!! _

_Laters,_

_Great Bat, Severus. _


End file.
